listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of top prize winners on Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?
The (~160) winners of the top prize for each version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? are: Australia *Rob "Coach" Fulton, October 17, 2005 *Martin Flood, November 14, 2005 Austria *Anton Sutterlüty, February 19, 2001 (won öS10,000,000 {€726,728}) *Christiane de Piero, November 11, 2002 *Sigrid Weiß-Lutz, May 9, 2003 *Karin Huber, November 3, 2003 *Elfriede ("El") Awadalla, March 14, 2005 *Heide Gondek, September 18, 2006 Bulgaria *Asen Angelov answered the major prize question and was awarded лв100,000, but soon returned the money, when it became clear that his daughter - Iskra Angelova, was working in Nova TV (the TV channel that airs the show), which is against the rules. Chile *Gonzalo Miranda, 2002 (won CLP$100,000,000) *Melly Shields, 2003 (won CLP$65,000,000) Colombia *Enrique Carlos, 2006 (won COL$300,000,000) Croatia *Mira Bićanić, 2002 Ecuador *Maria Fernanda Compte, November 24, 2002 (US$25,000]]) France *Frédéric ???, September 30, 2000 (won 4,000,000₣ {€609,796}) *Louis ???, 2001 (won 4,000,000₣) *Marie ???, August 28, 2004 (won €1,000,000) (French contestants' surnames aren't mentioned on the show) Germany * Eckhard Freise, December 2, 2000 (won DM1,000,000 {€511,291}) * Marlene Grabherr, May 20, 2001 * Gerhard Krammer, October 18, 2002 (was the first to win €1,000,000) * Dr. Maria Wienströer, March 29, 2004 * Stefan Lang, October 6, 2006 * Timur Hahn, January 8, 2007 * Oliver Pocher, May 30, 2008 (first contestant to win the top prize in a celebrity edition worldwide) * Thomas Gottschalk, November 20, 2008 (celebrity edition) Hong Kong * Wong Jim (黃霑) and Fung Po Po (馮寶寶), July 2001 (celebrity and charity edition) (consider staged) * Stephen Chow (周星馳) and Lee Man (李敏), August 2001 (celebrity and charity edition) Last 2 questions (considered staged) * Chan Hon-cheung (陳漢翔), November 2, 2001 Hungary *Gábor Cserey, March 20, 2006 (won Ft40,000,000) India *Harshvardhan Navathe (winner of Kaun Banega Crorepati started in 2000) (Rs.1 Crore {Rs.10,000,000}) *Ravi Saini (winner of KBC Junior) *Vijay Raul and Arundhati (winner of Kaun Banega Crorepatipatni) Israel *Yizhar Nevo 2000 Italy *Francesca Cinelli March 18, 2001 (only winner of ₤1,000,000,000 {€516,456}) *Davide Pavesi October 17, 2004 (€1,000,000) Japan *Yasuyuki Kunimitsu (國光恭幸), July 27, 2000 *Yoshiaki Nagata (永田喜彰), August 10, 2000 *Naoko Imao (今尾奈緒子), November 2, 2000 *Hiroshi Hase (馳浩), member of the Japanese House of Representatives and former professional wrestler, November 23, 2000 (Celebrity Edition) *Kazuyuki Nose (能勢一幸), nicknamed "The Quiz King", February 15, 2001 *Hitomi Sakamoto (坂本ひとみ), December 13, 2001 *Kikuchi Akishi (菊地晃史), June 27, 2002 *Michiko Eguchi (江口みち子), August 1, 2002 *Naomi Osada (長田直美), November 14, 2002 *Shoko Mishima (三島祥子), May 8, 2003 *Daichi Suzuki (鈴木大地), September 18, 2003 *Tsuyoshi Shinjo (新庄剛志), pro baseball player, January 2, 2004 (Celebrity Edition) *Takafumi Horie (堀江貴文), former CEO of Livedoor, Inc, December 30, 2004 (Celebrity Edition) *Kazuko Hosoki (細木数子), fortune teller, December 30, 2004　 (Celebrity Edition) *Masaaki Sakai (堺正章), April 7, 2005 (Celebrity Edition) *Yasuo Tanaka (田中康夫), author and governor of Nagano Prefecture, April 7, 2005 (Celebrity Edition) *Kikuchi Tomohisa (菊池友久), April 28, 2005 *Masahiko Hamada (濱田敏彦), May 26, 2005 *Kotaro Koizumi (小泉孝太郎), Japanese actor and the eldest son of the former Japanese Prime Minister, Junichiro Koizumi, January 2, 2006 (Celebrity Edition) *Yuko Asano (浅野ゆう子), Japanese actress, March 23, 2006 (Celebrity Edition) *Junko Nozoe (野添潤子), June 29, 2006 *Keiko Ohi (大井恵子), July 27, 2006 *Dai Tamesue (為末大), Japanese athlete, September 14, 2006 (Celebrity Edition) *Mitsugoro Bando (坂東三津五郎), "Kabuki" Actor, October 5, 2006 (Celebrity Edition) *Dewi Sukarno (デヴィ・スカルノ), Japanese socialite and widow of Sukarno, October 26, 2006 (Celebrity Edition) *Misako Konno(紺野美沙子), Japanese actress, February 15, 2007 (Celebrity Edition) *Shōsuke Tanihara(谷原章介), Japanese actor, July 5, 2007 (Celebrity Edition) *Shumiko Fuji((富司純子)), Japanese actress, March 27, 2008 (Celebrity Edition) *Kazuo Tokumitsu((徳光和夫)), Japanese TV announcer, March 27, 2008 (Celebrity Edition) *Takeshi Kitano((ビートたけし)), Japanese filmmaker and actor, January 30, 2009 (Celebrity Edition) (The latest winner on the entire series to date) Kazakhstan *Saule Akhmetova (Сауле Ахметова), 2002 *Irina Stal'naya (Ирина Стальная), 2003 Middle East and North Africa *Khaled al-Mulla (خالد الملا), doctor from United Arab Emirates, November 21, 2001 *Mohammad Tanirah (محمد تنيرة), student of pharmacy from Gaza strip, March 15, 2002 *Sidi Ahmed weld A'ala(سيدي أحمد ولد أعلى), journalist from Mauritania January 2, 2003 *Kenaan Matar (كنعان مطر), lawyer from Lebanon, the first SR2,000,000 winner on the new version of the show on May 15, 2007. Netherlands *Hans Peters, January 6, 2001 (won ƒ1,000,000 {€453,780}) Portugal *Renata Morgado, May 2000 (The first female millionaire in the entire series, won 50 000 000$00 {€249,398}) *Ana Damásio, September 2000 *José Fernandes, April 2001 *António Franco, December 2003 (won €250,000) Russia *Igor Sazejev from St. Petersburg won 1,000,000 roubles on 21 March 2001 *Irina and Jury Chudinovskikh from Kirov won 1,000,000 roubles on 18 March 2003 (couple edition) *Svetlana Yaroslavtseva from Troitsk won 3,000,000 roubles on 19 February 2006 Slovenia *Peter Lazar *Akim Kysselef, 2002 *Matjaž Tanko, newscaster, 2002 (Celebrity Edition for Humanitarian purposes) *Gorazd Škerbinek *Jaro Leskovsek, 2004 (first winner of 15,000,000 Slovenian tolars {€62,593}) South Africa *David Paterson *Anna Tran Sweden *Per Hörberg, February 17, 2006 *Torgny Segerstedt, March 1, 2008 Spain *Enrique Chicote, 2000 (won ₧50,000,000 {€300,506}) Ukraine *Serhiy Karabynskyy (Сергiй Карабинський) *Svyatoslav Vakarchuk (Святослав Вакарчук) (Celebrity Special), 2005 United Kingdom *Judith Keppel, November 20, 2000 *David Edwards, April 21, 2001 *Major Charles Ingram (Prize rescinded after found guilty of fraud), scheduled for September 18, 2001 but not actually broadcast until April 21, 2003. *Robert Brydges, September 29, 2001 *Pat Gibson, April 24, 2004 *Ingram Wilcox, September 23, 2006 j United States (prime time and syndicated versions) *John Carpenter, November 19, 1999 (the first millionaire of the entire series) *Dan Blonsky, January 18, 2000 *Joe Trela, March 23, 2000 (youngest $1,000,000 winner on any American game show) *Bob House, June 13, 2000 *Kim Hunt, July 6, 2000 *David Goodman, July 11, 2000 *Kevin Olmstead, ($2.18 Million) April 10, 2001 *Bernie Cullen, April 15, 2001 *Ed Toutant, ($1.86 Million) September 7, 2001 *Kevin Smith (First winner of the syndicated version), February 18, 2003 *Nancy Christy (First woman to win the million dollars in the U.S. version), May 8, 2003 Venezuela *Giovanni Grosso, 2002 *Antonio Ríos, 2002 *Eugenio Vargas, 2004 *Zulay Marcano, July, 2007 Trivia *In March 2002, Paddy Spooner became the first and (to date) only person to sit in the hot seat in three countries when he won in Republic of Ireland, having previously won $250k in Australia and £250k in the United Kingdom. In Ireland though, he didn't make it to the €32,000 level, according to an Australian game show website. *In January 30 2009, Takeshi Kitano became the first and (to date) only person to miss the final question once, and later returned and won ¥10m (the top prize). (Laurence Llewelyn-Bowen and his wife, Jackie, from the U.K. version, too missed the final question once and saw the final question in their 2nd try, but walked away before answering it.) *In February 2004, Robert "Bob-O" Essig became the first and (to date) only person to win a million without winning the top prize in the game. He won $1m in Who Wants to Be a Super Millionaire, a short spin-off in the U.S. Category:Television lists Category:Lists of people Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?